


Omovember: YouTube Style

by caligulasaquarium5



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Diapers, Multi, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, only for like 1 chapter tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasaquarium5/pseuds/caligulasaquarium5
Summary: Decided to the Omovember challenge. Enjoy!





	1. Traffic Sucks: An autobiography by Arin Hanson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose the title speaks for itself.

1\. Desperate in a vehicle

 

If Arin had known there was a crash ahead that had the highway backed up for nearly a mile, he would've taken the time to find a bathroom earlier. He bit his lip and flexed his fingers against the wheel, bouncing one leg under the dashboard as the cars moved forward agonizingly slowly.

“...Hey, uh, you alright there, buddy?”

Arin glanced over at Dan’s query, swallowing lightly. “Yeah, man, I'm good…”

“...You should've found a rest stop like I told yo-”

“Dan, I swear to god, I'll fucking castrate you.”

“Just saying, dude.”

Arin sighed, turning up the radio to try and distract himself.

“ _Let it gooo~! Let it gooo~!_ ”

He practically crushed the power button to the radio as he slammed it with his fist, gritting his teeth as Dan burst out laughing. “You gotta _let it go_ , Arin!”

“ _Daniel fucking Avidan._ ”

“Alright, alright…” The other male put his hands up defensively, still chuckling. “You gotta admit, that was perfect though…”

“Not for me…” Arin rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back to the road. He could just _feel_ his overfull bladder pushing up against the skin of his stomach, sloshing painfully as they inched forward. He reached down to grab himself through his sweats with one hand, inhaling sharply as the traffic moved forward. The burning ache in his abdomen remained ever-persistent, his body occasionally tensing as wave after wave of desperation swept over him. 

Dan raised a brow. “Dude, you seriously look like you're about to burst.”

“N-no shit, Sherlock…”

“We got a bottle in here or something?”

“Not unless you chug that water in the backseat in the 10 seconds I’ve got before I piss myself.”

Dan quickly grabbed the lone Zephyrhills sitting in the backseat and twisted off the cap, tilting it back and gulping it down as fast as possible. Arin bit back a whimper as a short leak darkened the front of his pants, trying with all his might to block out the wet swallowing and splashing as his friend downed the bottle. Just a few more moments and he-

_HRRRNNNKK!!!_

The angry honk reverberated through the car and Arin jolted up in his seat, only then glancing up to see the huge space in front of him where, while they'd remained in one spot, the cars ahead had moved forward. Though that fact never reached his mind as he felt warmth spreading over his crotch, his body stiff as a board and his teeth buried in his lower lip. He cursed loudly, thumping his fist against the armrest and instinctively grinding forward into the seat. Through the relief clouding his mind, he managed to force one shaky leg onto the gas pedal and press down, inching the car forward at a snail’s pace. When the hissing of liquid finally stopped, he glanced up at Dan, who was staring wide-eyed, his arm still half-extended to hand over the empty bottle and a prominent bulge in his jeans.

“...Your little friend down there tells me you liked seeing that.”

“Shut up, Arin…”


	2. Goddammit, Marzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix can't find the pause button on a scary game, so he decides to try and power through when his bladder protests.

2\. Peeing themself at a desk.

“How’s it goin’, bros? My name is Peeewwwwwdiepie!”

Felix grinned, leaning back in his chair as he began playing. His fans had been suggesting this horror game for ages and now he'd finally gotten a chance to play it. He adjusted the oculus rift over his head, readying himself for a terrifying experience. “Now, this game is more of a movie type thing than an interactive experience, so no pausing, but I'm sure you bros are gonna love watching me scream like a lil’ bitch…”

He certainly did. He'd already shrieked at least twice and he was only 10 minutes into the video, though the game was supposed to be about 25 minutes long. Through his terror, he barely noticed when his bladder started to ache, crossing his legs unconsciously under the desk. He bit his lip and shifted in his chair, slowly becoming aware of his predicament. “Where’s the pause button on this game…? I really gotta piss…”

He searched the screen and pressed buttons, but the game moved on. He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. “No big deal...it’s no big deal! We can do this, bros! Do you believe in me? _Do you believe in me?!_ ” He leaned toward the camera, moving his Oculus up for a moment. “ _You better fuckin’ believe in me._ ” He leaned back, pulling his cardboard cutout of Danny Devito closer. “Danny believes in me.” He looked at the cutout for a moment, then gave it a lick on the cheek, chuckling and returning to the game.

It wasn’t even the game that broke him. He was just on the home stretch, nearing the end of the game, when another figure appeared on the camera, creeping up behind him. Marzia giggled, shushing Slippy before turning and ghoting her fingers over Felix’s shoulders.

“So we’re almost through bros, we-....... _what the fuck was thaAAAAAUUUGGHHH!!!!!_”

He shrieked as Marzia roughly grabbed his sides, jolting up in his chair and shoving one hand between his legs as the dam broke. His other hand pawed at his Oculus, knocking it off as he swiveled around. “MARZIA WHAT THE FUCK-ohgodno…”

She giggled, then blinked in awe as Felix’s pants were quickly soaked, one hand drifting to cover her mouth in shock. He made a small noise and doubled over, his voice a high pitched squeak. “No!! Nooo, oh god, this is horrible...”

Marzia frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know!” 

“Ahh, it’s fine, it’s fine…” He straightened up as the stream slowed to a stop, chuckling a bit. “Weeeellll shitfuck. We didn’t make it bros. Everybody blame Marzia, all her fault.”

“Heyyy!”

“Alright, alright, it’s 1% my fault.”

She gently smacked his forehead and he laughed, straightening his hair. This was going to be hell to clean up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters have been so slow, i get easily distracted


	3. Golden Leaves(in more ways than one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mountains of California were a wonderful sight to see. Well, not so much when you’re about 5 seconds from wetting yourself in front of a close friend.

3\. Relieving themself in the woods

 

The mountains of California were a wonderful sight to see. Well, not so much when you’re about 5 seconds from wetting yourself in front of a close friend.

Danny mentally cursed every event that had lead to the current situation as he crossed his legs, looking up at Mark, who was eagerly watching a couple of water birds fishing for minnows. The dirt and leaves crunched under his feet as he staggered forward, tapping the smaller male’s shoulder. “H-hey Mark, could we leave now?”

“Aww, why? It’s so beautiful out here!”

Danny groaned a bit, grabbing himself with one hand. “Because I’ve really, _really_ gotta pee.”

“Just go in a bush or something.”

He swallowed nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was incredibly bladder shy, especially in what he would consider public(even though no one else was around). But who would want to admit that to someone who looked up to him? So he just nodded, waddling off between the trees to at least attempt to relieve himself. Concealed spot, zipper down, dick out...ok, go time. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing himself to relax, but his muscles remained locked up, preventing even the smallest drips from escaping. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes, but still nothing. He must've been standing there for a while, because soon enough, he heard Mark’s voice.

“Hey, Danny! You alright? You didn't get eaten by a bear or something, did you?”

“N-no, I'm fi-ine!” He winced as his own voice cracked, rocking forward on his heels. Then he heard the footsteps crunching through the leaves,cursing quietly and attempting to zip himself back up. 

“You sure? Because-” Mark stopped, raising a brow. If he really had to pee that badly, why hadn't he-? ...Ohhhh. He got it now. He slowly slipped up behind Danny, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. “It's alright buddy, no need to be shy…”

The taller male yelped as Mark’s hands made their way down to his crotch, one gently massaging his lower stomach while the other angled him toward the leaves of the forest floor. A short spurt left him for a moment, but that was all, making him whine and shudder a bit. “I-I can't do it…”

“...You remember that river I was just watching? Picture it in your mind. How the water crashes over the rocks, spraying droplets in every direction, hear the splashing and trickling of the stream as-”

That definitely did the trick. Halfway through his little speech, Danny suddenly gasped as urine spilled out of him like a firehose being turned on, nearly melting in Mark’s arms with a quiet moan. The other male just grinned, gently rubbing his fingers along his shaft as his bladder emptied freely. When the flow finally slowed to a stop, Danny sighed, smirking as he felt the hard-on pressing up against his ass. “You kinky fucker…”

“Hey, why do you think I didn't say anything when I saw you squirming earlier?”


	4. At Least We Weren't Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livestreaming is a tough thing to do. No filters, no cuts, and most importantly, no breaks.

4\. Desperate with a friend or lover

 

Jack was certainly excited. This would be his first livestream actually at Felix’s house. He'd done videos there before, such as their Bottle Flip Challenge, but streaming was a whole new territory. Everything was set up, their board game was ready, the camera was rolling, and he couldn't be more nervous. “Ye ready fer me ta kick yer arse, Felix?”

“I was _born_ ready!” the blonde laughed, smacking his hands on the floor for effect. Jack grinned and glanced at the comment feed, watching the messages fly by for a moment before turning back to the game.

About twenty minutes into the stream, Jack finally noticed the prominent ache in his midsection, shifting from his criss-cross position to sit with his knees to his chest, where he could squirm virtually undetected. He was sure he would be chastised for leaving both by his fans and Felix, since the fandom still hadn't forgiven him for the unedited Undertale pee break, so he remained quiet. 

Another twenty minutes and Jack was unsure if he was even able to get up anymore. He couldn't sit still, moving his piece with one hand and grabbing himself subtly through his jeans with the other. Felix looked up, quirking a brow. “What's up with you? You're squirming like a worm on a hot brick!”

“I-I'm just excited to win.” he chuckled, swallowing hard.

“There's no way you- _DAMMIT!!!_ ” Felix cried out as Jack rolled his piece into the goal, shoving him lightly. “Son of a bitch, you asshole!!”

Jack couldn't help but laugh, squeezing himself harder as he felt a short spurt leak through his fingers. “W-welp, guess that's it then! Thank you guys so much for watching-”

“Wait, why’re we stopping the stream he-”

“If ye liked it, _PUNCH_ that like button _IN_ the face, _LIKE A BAWSS!!!_ And,  high fives all around. WA- _PSSSH_ , WA- _PSSSH!!!_ ”

“Thank you guys, and I will see all of you...in the next video!” Felix brofisted the camera before shutting down the stream, looking to Jack with concern in his eyes. “Bro, what's wrong? Why'd you stop the stream so earl-”

But Jack was already up and racing for the bathroom, one hand jammed between his legs to try and hold off the flow for as long as possible. He almost made it. Just as he was opening the door, he gasped as he felt warmth spreading down his legs, doubling over in a feeble attempt to stop what was already happening. “ _Fookin’- shit!!!_”

Felix walked in behind him, his eyes widening in shock when he saw the rapidly growing puddle at Jack’s feet. “...Oh...fuck, dude, you should’ve said something sooner…”

“I-I know-I-fook…” He bit his lip, letting out a shaky sigh as he just relaxed and stopped fighting it. He flinched a bit as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking away.

“Jack, buddy, it's fine, I'll take care of it. I'll just tell Marzia that Edgar peed on the carpet again.”

“...Yer the best.”

“Damn straight!” Felix laughed, patting Jack's shoulder and heading off to grab his cleaning supplies.


	5. Satisfied Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stopped in his train of thought when Mark walked out of the bathroom, his jaw dropping. Yup, he was definitely happy with his purchase.

5\. Wetting in a sexy outfit

 

The wrapping of the box gave easily to Mark's fingers and Jack watched as he pulled out the lingerie, grinning like an idiot. Mark raised a brow and smirked, turning to his partner with a chuckle. “So _this_ is what you were so excited to show me…”

Jack nodded hastily, shooing Mark away with one hand. “Put it on!”

The taller male rolled his eyes and stood, heading into the bathroom to change. Jack sat back against the bed, anxiously wringing his fingers through the sheets. They hadn't made their relationship public yet, but it was obviously slipping into the next stage of intensity, starting when Mark had caught the Irishman with a stiffy after a con. Jack had a lot of things he wanted to try, and Mark was willing to try them. A perfect match. Maybe he wouldn't like his newest idea...maybe he'd be impressed that Jack had managed to slip the diuretics into his drink without getting caught. Hopefully he wouldn't be upset.

Jack stopped in his train of thought when Mark walked out of the bathroom, his jaw dropping. Yup, he was definitely happy with his purchase.

The first thing he noticed was that Mark looked amazing in fishnets. The second thing he noticed was how the lacy underwear perfectly framed him through the black fabric. The third thing he noticed was how he was already beginning to squirm a bit, and that was what really sent him into a sort of trance.

“...Well?”

Jack blinked, looking up. “Wha?”

“I said do I look good?”

“ _Hell_ yeah…” He swallowed hard, gaze traveling up and down his slightly muscular figure. Mark posed with a chuckle and climbed onto the bed, straddling the flustered male below him. “How good?”

“Sexy enough ta fook…” He kissed him roughly, grinding up against him. Mark did the same, slipping his hands under his partner’s shirt and tracing the outline of his nipples with one finger. Jack grabbed Mark's ass, groping all along his thighs, and quickly flipped them both over, fitting their hips together and rutting against him. It didn't take long for Mark to utter the words Jack had been waiting to hear.

“...Jack, wait a second, I've gotta piss…”

“So?” he mumbled, trying to act nonchalant about it.

“...so could you let me up?”

“Why should I?”

Mark was beginning to catch on, clamping his legs around Jack's waist. “Because of course you wouldn't want me to completely lose control and piss myself, _right?_ ”

“Of cooouuurse not…” Jack kissed him again to shut him up, hands wandering down to massage his lower abdomen. He grinned as Mark whined into his mouth, pressing his knee up against the taller male’s package. “How'd ye like the diuretics I slipped in yer soda?”

Mark chuckled breathlessly, rocking his hips back and forth. “I'm surprised I didn't notice, to be honest.”

“I'm just good like that.” He moved up a bit, beginning to grind his hips down onto Mark's bladder. He gasped, his hips twitching as he fought the urge to buck up into him. “O-oh fuck, that stuff acts quick…”

Jack just chuckled, unbuttoning his pants and slipping off his shirt until he was left in only his boxers, a bit stained with precum. Mark licked his lips, teasingly running his fingers down Jack's length through the fabric just to see the Irishman gasp and squirm. With a quick tug, the boxers were down to his knees and Mark was eagerly moving Jack's hips up, mouth practically watering.

Jack groaned aloud as the other’s warm lips covered his arousal, one hand winding through his red hair. He tilted his head back as Mark began to bob, hips jutting forward sharply. “Ohhh god, Mark~…”

After a moment, Mark suddenly choked with a gasp, pulling back as a long spurt of urine jetted through his panties. “Fuck-Jack, I-I can't hold it…”

Jack lowered himself back down onto Mark's hips, rubbing their cocks together and groaning loudly as he felt the warm, wet fabric against his shaft. Mark was gripping the sheets, panting hard as he tried not to curl in on himself.

“...O-o-oh shit-Jack-!! It's c-coming out-I can't- _hhahhh!!_ ” He cut himself off with a cry as piss flooded out of him, completely soaking the panties, the top of the fishnets, and the sheets beneath him. Jack couldn't help but gasp, bucking against his partner wildly as his climax hit hard. Through the relief, Mark managed to lick the cum from his lips, panting and shuddering softly.

“...W-was that good, babe?”

Mark nodded, leaning up to kiss Jack's cheek. “Let's just do it somewhere that's easier to clean up next time, ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates, i get distracted easily T^T


End file.
